Kind Monsters
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: What if Bill was not the first vampire Sookie ever meet? Or one the people of Bon Temps have seen. But what if it was just a few years prior to the Great Revelation. Things won't be the same around here that was for darn sure. What changes to her life will she bring? (A Kind Monsters redo)


Kind Monsters

Chapter1:  
Where my feet take me

**Author's Note: **yes I'm redoing my story, giving it a plot line, rather then by each chapter-ish. That and I have more info on my muse. Also link on bio page will give you a link to outfits for you people who want visuals, aka the tumblr account

**Cast:**

Adelaide / Nimrodel portrayed by Lily Collins

Any True Blood canon's will be played by who plays them in the show.

**Year: **2006  
( two years before the great revelation aka coming out of the coffin )

Staring up at the cracked hotel ceiling, the brunette just laid there. The bed smelling of all its past owners under the over bearing fabric softener. Making a deep sigh , head clear of any thoughts. No rash reason for being at this cheap hotel. Only explanation was no one would figure that she would be here. Barley taking anything of personal value. Just enough money to stay under the radar for a while. Said currency lay under the bed in an old suit case. In some town with a name she care nothing for. Figuring it was mid south east. Traveling on feet wasn't so bad when one barely needed much to live on. Feeling that evening was approaching the brunette pulled out the lone suit case. Leaving payment and the room key at the office. Not a soul would have known what happened unless you were actually watching.

With the cover of night the figure wandered until they felt the rain start to shower her gently. Looking up from where her feet wandered her into. The warn wooden sign read:

**Welcome to **

**Bon Temps , Louisiana **

Rolling the town name in her head. Translating the name in her mind. A small smirk shadowed her face. Looking around the small town. It was nice to her. Less sound then big cities. Much easier to roam without much worry. Making up her mind the figure hid the luggage. With drawling enough cash to last a few nights. Closing her eyes , enjoyed the rain , while listening to the town. As she gazed around slowly she noticed the neon sign. Mouthing the words Merlotte's. Must be a name of someone. Walking in its direction. Not like a zombie fashion ,but more like a person who found their point B from point A. Ignoring the car that honked at her. Booted feet hitting the damp dirt ground.

Halting near the door as she gave one last look up at the glowing sigh. Bar ,and Grill. Well she knew what a bar is. But the grill thing was a bit new for her.

**( Point of View: Sookie )**

Regular night at work, well it was until it rained. Only just a few truckers ,and regulars. Not phased by car horn. Probably some idiot jay walking. Placing an order on the wheel. While making small talk with Lafyayette. Before turning around to see a young girl ,maybe around early 20s maybe 19 ,walk into the building. Clothes barley soaked from the rain. But it wasn't what made her . . .out of place. I mean I was a bit of the town odd ball. But this young women felt odd.

"Well looks like we have a tourist." laughed Lafyayette. Nodding in agreement. Maybe she was one of those who stop for directions. Noticing that Arlene asked her something before the women shook her head. Both parties walked away from each other. I wondered if she would sit in my section. Maybe this was just curiosity of someone or thing that was new in town. But with luck the young women picked a booth ,but it of course was facing a group of truckers. None had any good thoughts about anything. To the group they would seem like good ideas ,but to Sookie they most defiantly were not.

"I wonder if that girl is alone." thought one of the smoke smelling drunker in the group. Keeping a mental note to keep track of that fellow. The girl seem to sweet to end up front page news. Walking up to the young women pad ,and pen ready for an order. 

**( Point of View: Third Person )**

Walking in the smell hit her like a freight train. Not showing that reaction. It was enough with the stares in her direction. The air smelled well bad to her. Full of tobacco smoke alcohol, and various foods. Wrinkling her nose the young brunette stood there as if waiting. Until a red headed women walked her way. Obviously one who works here from the attire.

"Hun, do you need any help?" asked Arlene.

"No. . .is this seat yourself ,or wait for a waitress?" answering the question, gaze not leaving the women's hair. Wondering if she dyed it to make it more red.

"Um. . .seat yourself." smiled the red head before both parties parted. Gracefully sliding into an empty booth over one of the tables. Facing a group of obvious drunk men. Keeping a calm yet nearly curious expression. The brunette hardly ventured ,since the great revelation, into places like this. Preferring the vampire themed bars. Much easier to blend in. It wasn't until long that a different waitress approached her. This time a blonde ,one she had seem while observing the establishment earlier. Her scent marked in her memory. Keeping that knowledge away from her mind. Knowing full well how _other _vampires would react to such findings.

"Welcome to Merlotte's what can I get started for you"? Sookie asked the young women.

Looking up with electric blue eyes. "Just a salad will do fine, and water." stating simply to the waitress

"That all?" a bit odd to be ordering just that. But Sookie kept her opinion to herself.

Brows wrinkling in thought before relaxing "Yes I believe that will do." giving a warm smile.

"I'll be back with your drink." walking off with the brunettes order. The way the men talked in front of the brunette annoyed her. But though many years of control. She endured it for the sake of secrecy.

**( Point of View: Sookie )**

It was hard walking away from that booth, for starters those men. Ouh how I wanted to give them a piece of my mind. But that would not be good for me either. On my way to drop off her order. It never occurred to me till later. That I heard not a single thought from her the entire time. Shacking that off maybe she wasn't thinking of one.

"So what did all miss mysterious have to order." sassed Lafayette "Rabbit food? What is she some model. " fanning himself.

"Maybe seems young enough to be one." taking a plate ,or two from the shelf.

"Well rabbit food it is." walking away with the food the men ordered. Hopefully none would try anything. Reaching the table ,so far so good, until I placed the last one down. A snap hit my ears ,and pain. Nope I was not that lucky. Yet glancing to the side I noticed the look on her face. Like she wanted to harm them man more then I did. After some talk I left to see about some other customers in my area.

**( Point of View: Stranger )**

I nearly lost control. How dare that man do that. Barely gripping the table for control. Keeping me grounded from attacking the man in front of me. I knew the women saw the anger in my eyes. Unless someone was watching us. No one would have seen my full reaction. But loosing my temper ,and blowing my cover would prove fatal. Even if there was rumors to revile ourselves to the humans. Like that would go well. I preferd to stay out of the vampire politics. Though that prevented me from voicing my opinion of that rumor. Keeping my head down. Avoiding eye contact with the booth in front of me. Listening to the conversation ,well enough to learn of any plans, all under the influence of whiskey. Maybe I could intercept the one that was going to attack the light haired server. The very one who slapped her bottom.

**( Point of View: Sookie )**

Picking up the salad order, I had already dropped of the glass of water. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was some kind of model. But Bon Temps never got anyone like that. Unless it was someone famous like a mayor. Walking back with her order. "One salad . . .you sure you don't want something else like pie?" But after everything I never heard a single thought. Part of me was happy , a breath of fresh air ,but the other half wondered why.

The young women shook her head "No I'm sure this will do." accepting that the women was going to stand by her answer.

"Well I'll be just a holler away." walking away. My night was returned to its normal routine. I almost forgot about the stranger. That was until Arlene told me she had left. It was strange in the least. And the customers in the surrounding area either didn't notice ,or were starring at the table. Making my way over. I was bombarded by thoughts ,but that wasn't it. It what was lying on the booth table.

Coming up to the booth Arlene almost went into shock "Is that. . " stopping her from finishing.

Grabbing the tip "Yes. . ,and I cant. . ." there was nearly 200 bucks right there. No wonder people where staring. And who was she. So many questions ran though my own mind. As long as no one else noticed the tip the stranger left, I'll be fine. Soon it was closing time. A good percentage of the costumers were gone. Any left were just really drunk. Heading towards my old yellow car. Shoulders tensed I heard his thoughts. Why was it always some drunk ,gross guy.

"Give me your money." hiccuped the pot belly man. I knew he had other intentions. Along with knowing how much that young women gave me.

"Sorry I don't have any. . ." stuttering to reach my old car. The next few moments all I knew was being shoved to the ground. And the attacker gone , vanished into thin air. Getting up from the ground ,and into my car. Not waiting for him to pop up. I drove home.

**( Point of View: Third Person )**

A figured crouched in the nearest tree. Hidden in darkness. Watching like the true predator they are. The figure new at least one of the drunken men would attack someone. But it wasn't until the blonde waitress headed to her car. That it was clear which man was the soon to be attacker. Not letting them have a chance to make a real move. The figure snatched the man away. Muffling his screams. Until the yellow car was far away the figure removed their hand.

"Now listen human you will never return to this town ,if you do I will rip your pathetic head from your neck." growled the hidden figure. The man in his drunken glamor nodded. Letting him go the figure vanished.


End file.
